Free
by SonicATartist
Summary: "I was finally free. I was free to tell her that I love her." Short Sonamy oneshot


God, she`s so beautiful.

Everything about her is absolutely attractive. The way she smiles, when her luscious, tempting lips turns up into a grin causes my heart to beat at the speed of sound, and the way her laugh rings out through the air makes me want to laugh as well. When her gorgeous, captivating eyes meet mine, I could feel my heart skip a beat, and I feel the need to flick my gaze away. But if I had the courage, I would stay lost in them forever. I adore the way her eyes sparkle and the way her short pink hair bounces when she skips. The way her hips sway and how she walks with her long firm legs has me hypnotized. She just has a power over me that has me craving for her lips, her attention, her love. No, I don`t want her love.

I need it.

I need it in my life. I need her in my life. I can`t imagine living without her, because she`s my everything. I just feel so frustrated that I can`t bring myself to talking to her. I`m just unbelievably shy. Sonic the Hedgehog, shy? When I`m with her, definately. My normal cocky, confident attitude disappears when I see her, and I could feel my breath catching in my throat. I constantly find myself at loss for words, and I feel like an idiot. I`m scared I`ll say the wrong thing. Yes, my shyness is part of why I can`t talk to her, why I can`t show her how much I really do care for her, but the main reason is because of Eggman.

If it weren`t for him, and his annoying persistence on defeating me to take over the world, she would have been mine a long time ago. If it weren`t for the fact that he could easily use her, hurt her, and use her as bait to get me, she would have known a long time ago how I really feel. I absolutely hate having to push her away, reject her hugs, and run away from her. It`s torture to watch her cry because she thinks I don`t love her. It`s killing me from the inside out to hide my feelings from her, but I have to. For her safety. I only wish I could tell her, but I can`t. Not while Eggheads still around. But who is this girl, you ask, that you keep speaking of? Who is the girl that you claim to love? Well, isn`t it obvious?

Amy Rose

Even her name sends butterflies to my stomach. Amy Rose. I love saying her name. It matches her perfectly. It matches her cute, perky face, her bubbling pesonality, her thin, curvy body...everything. I like closing my eyes, and recalling every characteristic about her, every feature. I love the feeling it brings with it too, when her beautiful face appears in my mind. Golly, I`m such a sucker for her. She just turns me on. I would do anything for her, and I wish I could just tell her. I swear, once the day comes, I`ll pour out my heart for her and tell her everything I`ve always felt towards her.

This is why when in that day of war, when the cloud of dust finally settled and there was a cry of joy, we knew that we had finally won. The outrageous battle that had been taking place for months now was finally over. Eggman was gone. Friends were lost, family was killed, but we were safe. The amount of sweat, blood, and tears that had been shed was worth it. We were free. We were free from his malicious attacks, free from his constant threats, free from his frequent wars...free from him. This is why when I stood there, unbelieving, that I turned to face her. My beloved Amy. This is why she was crying with sheer joy, and why she was screaming and laughing in celebration. This is why I suddenly slammed my lips onto hers, without caring that everyone else was watching. I was finally free. I was free to tell her that I love her.

I felt in such bliss; I was finally kissing Amy. It was a moment that I felt would never come, and I can`t even put in words the happiness I felt at that moment. When I finally pulled away, I stared into her eyes and smiled. She looked so shocked, but her eyes were sparkling in glee. For a moment, she stood silent, not believing what had just happened. Slowly, she began to smile. Amy beamed at me, and her lip quivered slightly as I said:

"I love you, Amy"

She screamed and tackled me down to the ground, hugging me tightly. I laughed and hugged her back; Amy was crying and laughing at the same time. We remained like that for a few seconds before she finally turned to me. "I love you too, Sonic," she said, before pressing her lips against mine. I kissed her back, pulling her closer. We seperated and found each other smiling like a pair of idiots.

Someone cleared their throat, and we both looked up to see Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge standing there, a huge smile plastered across their faces. I blushed and Amy giggled adorably as we scrambled up from the ground. Knuckles chuckled, turning to leave, and Rouge followed him, not before turning around and winking at Amy. She giggled in return, making my heart skip a beat. See what I mean? As for Tails, he was still standing there, smiling broadly, as his gaze switched back and forth in between me and Amy.

I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head, and said "Well what are we waiting for? Let`s go celebrate!" Tail`s expression lit up and he nodded. I smiled in return, and took Amy`s hand, entwining my fingers with hers. She blushed and looked at me in such a cute way that I couldn`t help but give her a little peck on the lips. This made her blush all the harder. I chuckled, and we began making our way to where everyone else was waiting for us. When they saw Amy and I holding hands, they seemed surprised. But I didn`t care.

I was finally free. 


End file.
